


Carving You

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Return, Returning Home, Soldiers, Spring Cleaning, Spring clean, carving, craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring cleaning is a yearly affair for you because you're married to THE Levi Ackerman. First, you begin with the basement... which brings back many memories of your soldier husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving You

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQrSgHVxzIY))**

_Today was the day._

_The day for spring cleaning._

You tied a cloth around your mouth and flung open all the windows of your small house. Although you hated cleaning, “The God of Cleanliness” would not be happy to come back to such filth. That was the name you had christened your husband, Levi Ackerman.

After you were done with the main parts of the house, you took your cleaning supplies and descended the stairs leading to the basement. You fumbled for the light switch and threw it on. The lightbulb flickered for a short instant and then threw light upon the multiple wood carvings that were neatly arranged on shelves.

It was amazing what Levi could do with sharp things; kill titans, chop onions, and… whittle wood. When the two of you were younger and still living in those godforsaken slums, he would carve miniature objects in his spare time. You lightly dusted a carving of a bird, smiling softly as you remembered the moment when Levi had given it to you.

* * *

“Oi brat.”  
“Yes, Levi brat,” you replied cheekily.  
“Here,” he tossed you a small carving.

You caught it nimbly and a gasp escaped from your lips as you stared at the intricately carved eagle. Levi had managed to capture every small detail of the majestic creature and it seemed to have come alive through his work. 

“Don’t you have a mouth to speak?” Levi shook you out of your daze.  
“What?”  
“Where’s my thanks, you brat?”  
“Hmph!” you replied, your stubborn streak preventing you from expressing your gratitude.  
“Fine, give it back,” Levi muttered, irritated that his gift was unappreciated.

“NO! It’s mine,” you quickly hid the carving behind your back.  
“I thought you didn’t like it?” Levi raised an eyebrow.  
“I don’t like it but I do!”  
“You’re not making any sense.”  
“…. Alright, I love it,” you grumbled softly.  
“Tch, you’re an idiot,” Levi ruffled your hair.  
“What the – “  
“An idiot that I love.”

* * *

You laughed quietly at how Levi’s confession was so clumsy yet sweet. That part of him hadn’t changed at all after so many years. It was one of the things you loved so much about him. You continued dusting the carvings, each one bringing back memories of your life with Levi. Finally, you reached the last piece. Gently, you picked it up, your fingers lightly tracing its every detail.  

* * *

“(F/N), I’m leaving now.”  
“Levi, what if – “  
“Brat, I won’t die. That’s a fucking promise,” Levi said firmly.

Tears trickled down your face and you hugged Levi tightly, not wanting to lose him.  
“Oi, I think I’m more likely to die being squeezed by you,” Levi said gently, stroking your hair.  
“If you don’t keep your promise, then I swear to God I’ll kill you myself,” you choked out.  
“You’re not making sense as usual, (F/N),” Levi chuckled into your hair.  
“I know!” you replied, breaking out of the embrace.

Levi lifted your chin gently, planted a kiss on your forehead and turned to leave. You looked forlornly at his back, hoping that this won’t be the last time you would see it. When Levi reached the door, he turned back and threw something to you.

“Here. Keep the place clean while I’m gone.”

* * *

It was his best piece of craft, a carving of you smiling sweetly with your hands on your lap and a locket around your neck. A locket with Levi’s picture in it. It was small, but you could still see his face clearly. You ran your fingers down the carving of Levi’s picture. It had been 5 years since he had joined the military, 5 years since you had sacrificed your happiness as a woman for the sake of humanity. 

_How many more years before he comes back to me?_

You were deeply engrossed in your thoughts that you hadn’t heard the door open. Then, you heard a familiar monotone voice call out.

“Brat, this is filthy. Redo it again.”


End file.
